


100 Nights

by NonsensicalMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsensicalMusings/pseuds/NonsensicalMusings
Summary: She’d teach Astronomy for another 100 nights, whilst juggling Arithmancy classes, being Gryffindor Head of House, and her own personal side projects, and then she’d have a break and deal with everything. After all, she hadn't scheduled a breakdown in her calendar. It would take far too long.[Rating might change. TW: Deals with grief, and death of minor characters.]





	1. Coffee Monster

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* ... hello! I’m jumping back into writing after years - and I really do mean years away. I have no beta (though if anyone feels up to the task please let me know), so any and all mistakes are my own! I will be revamping some of my older works yet again (they're on FF.net under the same name), and I promise to not disappear (health permitting)! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and various other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hermione slumped down in her chair at the High Table and pulled the coffee pot towards her in one practised, fluid motion. 100 nights. If she could just get through 100 nights, then she could get through anything. After all, 100 nights was less than a year, so she _should _be fine ... if she kept telling herself that.

Severus didn't seem to think so though, he thought she should just cut and run, but she was better than that, right? She's given her word, and she'd stick to it. After all, she was over halfway through her tenure as Hogwarts interim Astronomy teacher, and she had given Minerva her word.

Severus smirked at her over his morning paper. "If you insist on continuing on with this madness, I shall support you, but I get to say, 'I told you so'."

"Shut it," Hermione whimpered, nursing what felt like her tenth cup of coffee that morning. She'd already inhaled all the coffee in her chambers, and she had no intention of stopping until she'd finished the pot at the High Table too.

"Really Hermione, why are you punishing yourself like this? You know if you just told Minerva you've taken on too much she'll understand. She loves you – all the teachers do."

Hermione ran a finger around the rim of the coffee mug, mulling over his words. He was right. She knew he was right, and he knew she knew he was right; she just didn't want to admit it. Admitting it would be tantamount to failure, and she was _not _a failure. She was one-third of the famed Golden Trio, war heroine, and a person that definitely needed more than 4 hours of sleep a night, but she would _not _fail.

Her musings were interrupted when the woman in question slide into the seat beside her.

"Late night Hermione?" Minerva asked tentatively and only received a quiet grunt in response. She raised her eyebrows at Severus, only to see the same expression mirrored on his face.

'Office Severus mouthed at her. Minerva nodded and decided it was best to leave the witch alone whilst she caffeinated herself into a coherent state.

* * *

"Severus, you're the closest thing she has to a friend on staff. Tell me, can she really handle it?" Minerva asked, worrying her hands. By an unspoken agreement, they'd walked up to the Headmistresses office together after breakfast, and Hermione hadn't even noticed. After Albus' death, and Severus refusal to return to the job, Minerva had taken the job as Headmistress. The first thing she had done was clear out all the moving trinkets, and bin the lemon drops – everyone knew they were laced with a subtle calming drought. The next thing she had done was to cover _everything _in tartan, and Hermione had gladly helped.

"Usually I'd say that it's not my place to say, but these past few weeks have been … difficult," Severus said, whilst examining the tartan throw on the back of his chair disdainfully.

"For her, or you," she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Both of us. Hermione has withdrawn from me and closed herself off from all those around her. It's like she's got a single-minded focus for work at the moment, and anything else just isn't important."

Minerva reached into the desk drawer to her right and pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

"Really Headmistress, getting smashed at 9 am," Severus smirked and received a withering stare – one that _almost _rivalled his own in response.

She sighed, "I fear that I've asked too much of the wee lass, and I've not cared for her as I should."

That got Severus' attention, he sat up straight and fixed Minerva with a look. "You have exactly ten seconds to tell me what you mean Minerva."

Minerva pulled the glass stopper out of the bottle and poured them a measure of brandy each. After handing one glass to Severus, and taking a sip out of her own she took a deep breath, and continued, "I should have known something was up when she came to me asking if there was anything more she could do to help. I knew she was already doing a lot, and she seemed fine."

Severus hummed in agreement and took a sip of his own. The woman sure did know her brandy.

"But when her parents passed las year-"

Severus interrupted her, "Her parents passed?"

Minerva gave him a look and nodded slowly. "Yes, a little under 4 months ago. Didn't she tell you? I thought you knew. You seemed closer after she'd gone away."

Severus slumped in his chair, the liquid in his glass sloshing about. "She never mentioned it. I had noticed her withdraw slightly around that time but thought it was just the amount of work she'd taken on. How?"

"A car crash. As you know she never managed to fix their memory after the war, so they died not knowing they had a daughter." Minerva's voice clouded with emotion, and she sniffed to keep tears from falling. She couldn't imagine never knowing Hermione. "Since the war, she'd distanced herself from everyone outside of Hogwarts as you well know, but we'd become close. I treated her as kin, and yet I fear the only reason I know of the tragic event is that she required my permission to take a brief leave of absence. She fooled even me."

Severus swore under his breath. "She told me she was attending a conference but was rather evasive. I figured it was a romantic liaison and teased her mercilessly for weeks after she'd returned."

Minerva gave him a sad smile. "I remember, it was the only time she smiled."

Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, Severus cleared his throat, and said, "So, she's working herself ragged to forget?"

"It seems like it. I tried getting her to relinquish the position a month ago – to let someone else take over, but I have a feeling she sabotaged everyone that we interviewed as when we sent them the contracts they were never returned, and Hermione had to stay on. I even offered to let Neville take over Head of House duties, but she started crying. I tried to assure her that I wasn't taking something else away from her, but the damage was done. She's been avoiding me."

Severus swore again. "I've been telling her to see you for months! I even told her this morning."

Minerva huffed, "I did hear. Every time I try to talk to her she tells me she's busy! I even tried to corner her with Filius, but she ran away – literally. Poor Filius thought he'd done something to offend her. "

The pair sat in silence, each contemplating Hermione's behaviour. Severus was silently berating himself – what kind of a friend was he? He hadn't even realised her parents had died! They'd become close friends over the past few years, as she was the only one on staff brave enough to withstand his cutting remarks (though they were milder after coffee), and patient enough to make friends with a Slytherin. She'd grown on him first with her persistence, and then eventually because she gave as good as she got during academic debates. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him, and whilst it was an utterly Gryffindor trait, he'd come to find it endearing. They'd been there for each other during some of their worst moments in recent history, so why hadn't she come to him?

Whilst Severus was berating himself Minerva was wondering where it had all gone so wrong. How had she let Hermione slip through the cracks these past few months? Why hadn't she tried harder to talk to her?

After enough time had passed that they were both in danger of missing their next classes, Severus cleared his throat, and asked, "What do we do Minerva?"

"Severus, I don't know what to do anymore. Ack, I've done all I can apart restraining the lass, and lecturing her – though I have been tempted." Minerva took a deep breath and looked at him. "I fear you might be the only one that can get through to her now."

* * *

"Don't give me that look Crooks," Hermione muttered as she paced backwards, and forwards in her chambers. She had been trying to solve a particular arithmancy equation for weeks, and she'd gotten nowhere. How could she, the resident expert on Arithmancy not be able to solve a simple equation!

Frustrated she threw herself onto her couch, and reached for her coffee mug, only to have Crooks bat it off the table at the last minute.

"Crooks!" Hermione yelled, "that was my last mug! The elves refuse to give me any more coffee after my morning mug nowadays. You fiend." She huffed, not really mad at her familiar. He was only doing what he thought best, and she knew her coffee consumption was ever so slightly high.

Truth be told, she'd never been much of a coffee person growing up, as a good cup of tea was her go-to comfort drink. That had all changed a few months ago when she'd found herself needing more energy to get through the day. But she didn't think about that. She didn't think about the past, only the future, only the next task, the next equation.

Right now, she had to think about how to appease Severus and Minerva. She wasn't completely oblivious, and she knew they worried about her, but what was she to do? She'd gotten herself into this mess, and she wasn't going to let anyone else clear it up but her. She'd teach Astronomy for another 100 nights, whilst juggling Arithmancy classes, being Gryffindor Head of House, and her own personal side projects, and then she'd have a break and deal with everything. After all, she hadn't scheduled a breakdown in her calendar. It would take far too long.


	2. Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! Massive thank you to everyone that has favourited, followed, reviewed, or given me kudos! It is very much appreciated. I do a happy little dance every time I get an email.
> 
> It’s slightly unheard of to get a new chapter from me this quickly, but I forgot just how much I enjoy writing! All errors, and typos are curtesy of bad vision, and lack of caffeine.

**Chapter 2 – Fluffy**

"Severus, I'm fine," Hermione said, trying to pacify the man in question. She could feel his gaze burning a hole. Ever since he'd come back from seeing Minerva he'd been clingy, and that was a word she never thought she'd associate with the surly man. After avoiding him all day, she'd given up trying to evade him after he had waited outside the staff toilets for over half an hour waiting for her. She had hoped he would have gotten the message, but no such luck. They'd then walked back to his chambers together in silence, each waiting for the other to speak first.

Severus peered over his journal to assess the woman in front of him. She was reading a book, curled up in her 'nest' as she affectionally called it. No matter where she went, she made one – even if she was only there for 5 minutes. In his chambers, she'd gathered all the books she'd an interest in from his shelves, journals of various specialities, her favourite mug, and an emerald green blanket. Severus had gifted her the blanket last Christmas, only because she wouldn't stop complaining about the temperature of the dungeons. He'd also gifted her the mug for her birthday, but that was because she regularly complained that her drink would get too cold too quickly. So, he had gifted her a muggle style thermos mug, adapted with a few intricate charms to keep whatever she put in it at the perfect temperature until it was drained.

"Are you _really _fine?" he asked.

Looking up from her book, Hermione felt her stomach drop. Fuck, she thought, he knew. She cast her gaze towards the fire - she knew he only lit it for her and debated what to do. It would be rude to storm out, but she considered it even ruder to break down in front of a man who merely tolerated her presence. They had an odd sort of acquaintanceship, but it worked. He tolerated her presence, and she found company in someone other than Minerva. So she would not break down, and she would not put him in an uncomfortable position. If she had to be a little tough, and put on a brave face then so be it.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice tight. She closed her book and sighed. "Look, I'm not talking about. Minerva told you, that much is obvious, but I'm **not **talking about it. So, drop it."

Severus opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he heard her breath catch.

"Please," she whispered, still looking into the fire.

Knowing when to leave well enough alone, Severus nodded and returned to his journal. The last thing he wanted to do was drive her from his presence. After all, he cared for her, and he didn't want to see her hurt. At least she had somewhat acknowledged there was something going on, even if she was unwilling to talk about it, but was it enough?

It wasn't too much later that Hermione feigned a headache, and returned to her chambers mumbling about the astronomy lesson she had to teach later. Severus had offered to walk her back, but she'd declined. She always did. After she had left, he'd settled back into his chair, but he felt uneasy.

Marking his place in the potions journal, Severus looked over at her nest. He either waited and hoped, or he could do something that might help – if it didn't explode in his face. He mulled over the pros and cons, before nodding to himself.

Decision made, he walked over to his desk to complete a quick missive to Minerva. After sending it to her via floo mail (a fabulous discovery he had made one drunken night), he walked into his bedroom to find two narrowed eyes looking at him.

"Artemis, you're going to cover the bed in fur if you continue to laze about like that," he said. And as if to prove a point she rolled around on top of his quilt. "Menace," he muttered.

Walking over to his wardrobe, he opened the door and started to undress. When he had finished stripping down to his trousers and shirt, he turned to face his familiar.

"It seems my furry friend, you shall have some company. I have a job to do that will take me at least 2 weeks to complete – if not longer."

Artemis cocked her head, listening to her master. She watched as he folded in on himself, transforming into her favourite play partner.

* * *

Hermione awoke early next morning, and after a few minutes her brain caught up with her sleepy state, and she groaned as she remembered her actions the night before. Severus was only being nice, and she had pushed him away, yet again. Part of her wished she could open up to him, but they didn't have that sort of relationship. Heck, it was hard enough talking to Minerva without breaking down, and she considered the older witch the magical mother she never had. Not that anyone could replace her actual mother … but she didn't think about that.

After completing her morning routine, she decided a nice early morning jog would sort her out, or at least wake her up. Ever since her time on the run she'd taken to running in the morning to keep her stamina up. She never wanted to be caught out again and figured being in decent physical shape would help with that. She'd also noticed an improvement in her magical stamina, and found it was worth it for that alone.

Hermione pulled on her running gear and made her way to the kitchens to collect her daily house-elf made mug of coffee. Somehow their coffee was always better, no matter how many different brands she tried.

"Missy SPEW must cut down, is not good for the body," the elf squeaked whilst handing her a decidedly larger than the average mug.

"I will," she promised, taking the mug. It was the same interaction every day, but today the mug had been magically enlarged. Hermione wasn't going to question it, so she thanked the elf, and made her way outside mulling over the day ahead. It looked like it was going to be a nice day.

It was Saturday, and yet she was still up at the crack of dawn. Her internal body clock had never righted itself, no matter how many potions she took, or early nights she attempted - the nightmares also didn't help. So, she was doomed to wake up early, and go to bed hellishly late. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't too mad at the early mornings as it meant peace and quiet, something she sorely missed these days.

Hermione enjoyed the familiar walk down to her boulder by the lake and sat down on the carved stone. When she had first started visiting the lake in the morning she had carved herself out a little nook (with Minerva's permission) to sit and enjoy her coffee before her morning run around the lake. Sighing in contentment – it really was a lovely day, she took a big sip from her mug only to spit out the liquid.

"What the HELL!" Hermione exclaimed, "that's NOT coffee!"

The giant squid then decided it would be the perfect moment to rise up from the depths and splash around. The first wave of water missed Hermione, but the second didn't.

Hermione swore. Now she was wet, undercaffeinated, and pissed off. She knew her coffee consumption was high, but you couldn't just cut a person off! Grumbling, she tipped the mug upside down saw a pale green liquid gather, and then sink into the sand. What fresh new hell was this, she thought.

So lost in her anger, Hermione didn't hear the soft crack of house-elf apparition. Nor did she see the self-satisfied smirk on the elf's face.

Deciding that she could still salvage her nice peaceful morning, Hermione dried her clothes and set off on a slow jog around the lake. It wasn't the first time the giant squid had wished her good morning in his slightly unconventional way, and after the third time, she had learned the hard way to always keep her wand on her in the morning. She had been trying to get better at being without her wand for brief periods of time, but that hadn't lasted long.

She'd only been running for ten minutes when she heard a noise.

"Hello?" she called out, peering cautiously into the bushes ahead. Hermione walked closer to the noise. It sounded almost human-like a child crying. Strange, she thought, who would leave a child here?

"Is anyone there?" she asked, casting a wordless _lumos_. It might be morning, but was nearing winter, and the last thing she wanted was unknown shadows jumping out at her.

A lone figure slowly limped its way out of the bushes. Hermione saw a bushy black white-tipped tail-flick; it wasn't a human after all. It was a fox! What was a fox doing around Hogwarts, Hermione wondered.

"Hello there," she said, gesturing to the animal to come closer. From where she was she could see it was limping quite badly. The poor thing, she thought. Hermione stayed still, not wanting to startle the animal. As the fox limped nearer, she could understand why she'd had trouble seeing it, apart from the smidgen of white at the tip of the tail it was entirely black.

"Aren't you a gorgeous one! Do you belong to anyone?" she cooed. At the head tilt she received, she continued "It's just we don't normally see foxes around here, especially not black foxes."

The fox tried to rub itself against her leg, but faltered, and fell to the ground.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing to pick up the fox. "It's okay, I've got you. I tell you what, I'll take you back to the castle with me, and let's see if Hagrid can patch you up."

At the half-giant's name, the fox started to squirm in her arms. Hermione made soft noises and scratched the pointy black ears, settling the squirming fox. "He's friendly, don't you worry. He'll sort you out in no time."

Sensing it had lost the battle, the fox licked her cheek. Hermione chuckled and started to make her way back to her nook.

"Can't forget my mug, it's one of my favourites. A dear acquaintance, or friend – I can never tell with that man, gave it to me for my birthday." As Hermione nattered on, the fox in her arms listened to every word she said.

With a fox half hanging on her shoulder, half bundled in her arms, and her favourite mug recovered, Hermione made her way back up to the castle. As she passed the Entrance Hall, she saw Minerva coming towards her.

"Minerva," Hermione called, "do you know where Hagrid is?" she asked, her sole focus on the fox.

Minerva smiled knowingly at the four-legged companion in Hermione's arms. "And what do we have here?"

"I was going to take her to Hagrid, as she has a rather bad limp," Hermione explained, having forgotten her desire to evade Minerva. Hermione could have sworn that the fox huffed, but when she looked down the fox was still. How odd, she thought.

"I'm afraid he's away for the next few weeks – he's visiting family. He said he'll send word when he's due back, but we know what Hagrid is like."

"Oh." Hermione looked crestfallen. Minerva realised with a start that this was the most emotion she'd seen on the young witch in months. For once, Hermione was wearing her heart on her sleeve, just like she used to when she was a child.

Hermione worried her lip and thought for a moment. "Well, can you make sure she's okay? And that she's not hiding anything? I'd hate to think she's some animagus, just like Peter Pettigrew." Hermione could have sworn she felt the fox wince but brushed it off. After all, foxes didn't wince.

"Of course, my dear. Just hold still." Minerva cast the diagnostic spells in quick succession, knowing they would all be fine. Severus wasn't usually one to injure himself on purpose to keep his cover, though he was a brilliant mime. The animagus detecting spells were little tricky to fudge as she had personally taught Hermione the spells after third year, but not impossible. With a bit of superfluous wand-waving that produced multi-coloured sparks, Minerva sighed in relief.

"All clear. It seems he's got a nasty little sprain, but I'm sure all your companion needs is food and shelter for a little while," Minerva said, wondering why she'd hadn't thought of this solution before. "Why don't you take care of him? He might be good for you." Of course, she couldn't have kept Hermione company, as she knew her animagus form, but Severus had never disclosed his form to Hermione – too scared of ridicule.

Hermione looked at Minerva, shocked. "But I have so much to do!" she exclaimed.

"Nonsense," said Minerva. "That wee little thing won't take up much of your time, and I'm sure he'll happily laze about wherever you put him."

"He, Minerva?" Hermione asked, finally catching on.

"Surely you can see what I see, lass?" Minerva said, pointing at the fox in question.

Hermione looked down at the fox in her arms and was slightly shocked to discover he had lifted a leg to help her understand. "Oh!" she said, her face crimson. "He's all black fur … it was a little hard to make out."

Minerva chuckled, but angled her body to give Severus a stern look. She received a miniature version of his patented glare before he let his leg fall again.

"I tell you what, why don't you see how you get on this weekend, and we'll take it from there?" Sensing Hermione's mood start to dip, Minerva continued, "Now, let's get some breakfast, and we can mull over what we know of foxes, and their diets."

Too out of sorts to answer, Hermione nodded and followed Minerva into the Great Hall. Thankfully as it was a Saturday most students didn't wake up until late, so they only had to deal with a few curious stares before sitting down. Hermione tried to detach the fox from her so she could eat, but he clung to her, and she decided that was one battle she didn't want to have just yet.

Minerva engaged Hermione in idle conversation about foxes as they ate, and watched her eat more than she had in quite some time. She'd eat a little for herself, and then try to feed her companion – slowly sussing out what he liked, and what he didn't like. It seemed he had a particular fondness for sausages, bacon, and crumpets, just like a certain potions professor she knew.

As their conversation started to wind down, Hermione's thoughts turned dour. She'd had no coffee this morning, and she could feel herself already starting to tire. She had so much to get done today if she wanted to have a somewhat successful week of teaching next week. Whilst the outcome wasn't entirely bad, the change in her morning routine made her unsettled.

Sensing her darkening mood, the fox licked her cheek again. Hermione's face brightened, "I can't wait to show Severus. Have you seen him this morning?"

Minerva's fork paused halfway to her mouth. "Ah," she mumbled. "Did Severus not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione said, confused. The fox tried to distract her but failed. Hermione looked at Minerva pointedly, "Minerva, what didn't he tell me?"

Sighing, Minerva dabbed her lips with her napkin. She turned to face Hermione and saw all that openness from before start vanish. "He's gone away for a few weeks. Apparently, he needs some potions ingredients that you can only get during this time of the year. He sent me a floo missive late last night after checking his stores and realising they were dangerously low."

"Oh."

"Hermione-"

Hermione didn't let her finish. "Thank you for letting me know, Minerva. I should really get going, I need to see if this little one needs any wounds that need tending too. I shall see you at lunch, thank you for the talk."

The young witch pushed away from the table and jogged down the aisle. Minerva shook her head; she knew this delicate situation would go one of two ways. Either Hermione would open up to Severus and realise she had more friends than she thought, or she would continue to work herself into the ground and shut out everyone. Maybe even more so as they were technically betraying her trust. Minerva hoped it was the former, but she was willing to risk the latter.

She didn't know what else to do. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley had continued on with their lives and had completely forgotten the third member of their trio. They had basked in the limelight, taking every opportunity offered to them. Whereas Hermione had turned to books to distract herself from the world around her.

Hermione had thankfully come to see her a few months after the war because she found herself lost and in need of help, and gradually they'd become close. Minerva had given her the odd job here and there whilst Hermione focused on her recovery, and it was only when she was sure Hermione was stable enough that she offered her a full-time job. She'd been clear when she offered the job that if Hermione ever found or wanted to try something new there would always be a room at Hogwarts for her, even if she was no longer an employee. To Minerva, she was kin.

Over the past few years the other staff had tried to get close to her, but Severus was the only one she had allowed in. Even Hagrid had been rebuffed, but Minerva knew that all his attempts to ask after Mr Potter, and Mr Weasley hadn't helped matters. She had watched as slowly Severus came to trust Hermione and vice versa, and as their friendship had grown, Minerva relaxed. It seemed that the passing of Hermione's parents had undone everything good that had happened since the war, and she was not prepared to go back to square one without a fight. If that meant Severus had to keep tabs on Hermione at all times, then so be it. One way or another the witch would get her fire back.

* * *

Lounging by the fire in Hermione's chambers Severus felt both blisses, and intense self-loathing at the same time. How could he have been so stupid as to forget to send Hermione a note? He could theoretically write a note and send it via Minerva, but the damage had been done, and now he had a sobbing witch to comfort.

"He must h-hate me. I s-said some hor-horrible things to him," she said, hiccupping. He tried to lick away her tears, but there were too many of them so he flicked his bushy tail up to her face to dry it off. She hadn't said anything he hadn't already said to her, but as he had recently discovered Hermione's view of the world was slightly more … catastrophic.

Hermione gave him a small sad smile whilst petting his fur. "Thanks," she said. "I just thought we were g-getting somewhere, y-you know?" Her tears started to slow, and Severus bonked her on the chin and rubbed against her cheek.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?"

Severus tilted his head in response, and then bonked her on the chin again. Hermione chuckled, her gaze drifting back to the fire, and Severus was pleased to see her smile. They were sprawled out on a threadbare rug closest to the fire, and Severus could feel the crackling heat warm his fur. After Minerva's announcement, Hermione had raced back to her rooms, slammed the door shut, walked a few steps into the room and sank down onto the floor. She hadn't noticed the house-elves pop in to start a fire, nor did she notice them leaving a bowl of water for him, and a mug of actual coffee for her.

She broke herself out of her musings to look down at him. "I need a name for you, I can't keep calling you 'little thing'." Hermione hummed, deep in thought. "Maybe … maybe you can be Severus whilst the real one is away? How would you feel about that?"

Relieved. That was the first word that came to mind. There would be no 'Foo Foo', 'Fluffy', or 'Foxy' for him, just Severus. He bonked her on the chin once more to approve the name choice, then rolled onto his back, legs in the air, and demanded attention.

"Severus it is then," Hermione said smiling and heeded the desires of her new temporary pet fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve heard that plot bunnies work quicker with reviews …


	3. Trust in Crumpets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days ... unheard of.
> 
> I just want to address something mentioned in a review. I read FanFic daily, and I know the pain of unfinished stories. My own unfinished works have weighed on me these past few years. But, I was scared to start writing again. I have also been incredibly ill - my health isn't the best, so I've had to focus on work, and getting better. Now that I've the time (and courage) to write and post again, I'm enjoying it, and plan to continue. However, my health is precarious, so whilst I'm back, there might be the odd break as my health dips and recovers.
> 
> With that said, thank to you to everyone that has taken the time to review this story! Reviews really do spur me on, and inspire me to write.
> 
> As always, any and all mistakes are my own!

**100 Nights - Chapter 3 'Trust in Crumpets' **

The rest of Hermione's morning passed excruciatingly slowly. She'd cat napped on the floor with Severus for twenty minutes after returning to her chambers, and when she awoke decided a shower was in order. Drying charms were great, but she knew where the giant squid had been.

Hermione was pleased when Severus didn't try to follow her into the shower. He might be a fox, but he was still a stranger to her. She tried to work out some of the knots that had formed in her shoulders in the shower, but the pulsing water wasn't strong enough. Maybe Crooks would take pity on her and use her as a lookout post again. He'd always been 'unintentionally good' at working out her stress knots.

After her shower she'd manage to coax Severus into letting her check his back leg for damage. She'd had to bribe him with bits of crumpet, as he seemed oddly fond of them for a fox. Thankfully, it did seem like just a nasty sprain, and so she wrapped his leg, and let him rest on her bed.

Without any other reason to put it off, she completed her prep work in record time, and had curled up in her bed to read the book on animagi Minerva had gifted her last Christmas. Her fox companion had made himself comfortable on her lap as she read, and she occasionally reached down to pet him. Her fox had been oddly calm for a creature found in the wild – maybe he was part magical, like her Crooks. Speaking of Crooks, he had also wondered off somewhere – probably to the kitchens to chase the elves.

"I wish I could transform like Minerva," she said to Severus, stroking the book in her hands. "It must be so freeing to be something else."

Severus nuzzled the hand closest to him as she closed the book and looked down at the fox. Without human Severus to keep her company on the weekend, she was lonely. Fox Severus helped, but it just wasn't the same. She usually spent Saturday debating the latest potions articles with Severus, and Sunday restocking Poppy's stores with him. She wasn't the best brewer – she'd become rather rusty since leaving Hogwarts, but she could follow orders, and chop. Severus tolerated her presence, and she was forever thankful for that.

Minerva had been so busy since becoming Headmistress that she'd had to find others to keep her company. At first, she resisted the notion of socialising, too tired of the endless personal questions, but after a few months she realised books could only keep her attention for so long. Hermione craved human connection. She'd lived for so long with multiple people that being by herself didn't come naturally with her anymore, so she tried branching out. The rest of the Hogwarts staff were great, and some could even hold an intelligent conversation, but they would pry. Hermione wasn't a fan of prying, and that was why she got along so well with Severus. They kept out of each other's business, and only talked about their subjects, and other topics that interested them. They never spoke about their personal lives. Unsurprisingly, she did most of the talking, but Severus seemed to tolerate it. Whereas she'd wax on about a topic without taking a breath, he'd sum up his ideas in fifty words or less.

The lunch bell sounded, rousing Hermione from her musings. She closed her book and turned to face Severus. "Now, you stay here and rest up. I'll be back before you know it with some more sausages for you." At his light nip, she added, "and crumpets too."

As she opened the door to leave, a ginger ball of fluff strutted past her. "There you are Crooks! What mischief have you been getting up to?" Crooks butted up against her legs, getting ginger fur everywhere. "Hmm, I wonder what the elves will be telling me tomorrow."

Hermione bent down to pick up her familiar and brought him over to her bed where Severus had made himself comfortable in her absence.

"Crooks, this is Severus, Severus this is Crooks. Play nice, and I'll give you both treats when I get back." She looked sternly at the two animals, and wagged a finger at them. "I expect to return to my chambers exactly as they are."

The fox and the cat looked at each other, then took turns licking her outstretched finger. Hermione signed, and decided that was as good as it was going to get.

* * *

"You're lying to my human," Crooks said, after Hermione had left. He approached Severus, crouching in front of him, "and I don't like it."

Severus stared at the ginger cat in front of him, well this was new. Normally he could only talk to Artemis and Minerva when he was in his animagus form. Naturally, he had tried talking to others, but it seemed only the two felines could understand him.

"I'm trying to help her," Severus started to explain, but had to dart out of the way when a ginger clawed paw attacked his snout. "Watch it!" he exclaimed.

"And you're lying about that too," Crooks said, frowning at his wrapped leg.

Severus huffed, "As I was saying beast, I am trying to help her. Surely, you've noticed her slump, and become a shadow of her former self!

Crooks nodded his head in agreement. "And you think this is the best way to help her?"

"Yes," Severus said, wondering how on earth he was conversing with the ginger cat. He would have to do some research – maybe even talk with Minerva.

Crooks considered the animagus fox in front of him. He'd seen his Mistress sad so often recently, but she always seemed happy after coming back from her 'chats with Severus'. Maybe it was time for something drastic - nothing he nor the silver tabby had done had helper her yet.

"Hmm," he said after some time had passed. "Very well, but I have conditions. One, you will respect my Mistress, and her privacy. There will be no snooping in the shower or the toilet, and no rummaging through her personal effects."

"Obviously," Severus drawled. Insulted by the implication.

Crooks carried on as though he hadn't heard him, "Two, when this inevitably blows up in your face you will tell my Mistress that I told you so." Severus scoffed. "And three, we work together. You may know her well, but I know her better. I've been with her since her third year at Hogwarts, and I've seen her cry when her public face is down. I want no harm to come to her." Crooks paused and flicked his tail towards the fox. "You will agree to my conditions, or I will happily expose you."

Severus bowed his head, showing Crooks that he understood and accepted his conditions. Then, they plotted.

To an outsider it sounded like a bunch of yips, yowls, and meows, but to them it sounded like a pact had been made to protect their human from herself.

* * *

Lunch passed by uneventfully, and by the time Hermione got back to her chambers – crumpets and sausages in hand, she was yet again wondering why Severus hadn't told her. She'd been mulling it over since Minerva had mentioned it her this morning, and something didn't feel right. She'd been in his storeroom just the other week, and it was full to the brim! She signed, perhaps she was just being paranoid. Severus did like to keep a full storeroom.

Maybe a trip to Hogsmeade was in order. After all, her normal weekend routine was now non-existent, so she might as well make the most of the change and keep herself distracted. She needed to pick up some new quills anyway, and she'd pop by the Magical Menagerie to see if they had anything in stock for foxes.

"Well, I don't need him," she said, trying to sound like she meant it. "I can talk to others, and I have a life outside of him."

Decision made, Hermione entered her chambers to see that her familiar and fox hadn't destroyed her rooms. Pleased, she gathered her travelling cloak. At the fox's whine, she remembered about the crumpets and sausages, and transfigured two bowls to pop the treats into. She placed them on her bed – a rare treat Crooks later informed Severus, and pulled on her cloak.

"You two continue playing nice, and I'll be back shortly. I'm just popping out to get some supplies."

Before either animal could question her - they were far too distracted by the tasty food in front of them, Hermione had left the room.

* * *

Crooks batted him on the nose, claws retracted. "Fine job you're doing."

"What?" Severus said, his snout buried in delicious crumpets. He'd forgotten just how much his animagus animal loved to eat.

"She's gone."

At his words, Severus sat up straight and tried to leap from the bed, only to fall flat on his face. Crooks wheezed above him, "Slick."

"Shut up," he grumbled, "and help me find a way out of here."

"You won't be able to get out. She warded the room after she left. I could feel it." Crooks started to groom himself, one eye on the black fox at all times.

Righting himself on all four paws, Severus glared at the cat. "Why for? Surely you need to get out whilst she's gone?"

"Hermione doesn't trust you yet. She figures it's better to keep you in a contained place where you could possibly cause mayhem, than leave you to wonder the school where you'd definitely cause chaos. If I'm here with you, you're definitely unlikely to get into any trouble." The beast had the audacity to wink at him, and Severus scoffed - an odd sound for a fox.

"She told you this?"

"You think you're her first rescue?" Crooks replied, still grooming himself. "She's done this many many times before, it's just what she does. She helps others to distract herself. She's rescued more animals these past few months – just yesterday she freed a frog that had broken its leg."

Severus grumbled. Some bloody friend he was, though it did explain why they only met in his chambers. She had always claimed hers were 'too messy', and he had believed her.

"When will she be back?"

"In hour or so," Crooks replied, pawing at the bed covers to make them comfy. "You'd best get settled though. If she visits Flourish and Blotts we'll be here for a while. There's a litter box in the bathroom if you need to relieve yourself." With that the ginger cat flicked his tail at Severus, settled onto the bed, and closed his eyes.

Severus decided that sharing a bed with his feline companion would end in nothing good, so he padded out to her living room. After spotting a well-used armchair in the corner of the room and leapt up. He circled round and around to test out the cushion before plopping himself down and waiting.


	4. Buckle Up Buttercup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! The past few months I kind of lost the ability to write due to stress, but the plot bunnies were there. I kept writing down notes, and slowly they became a chapter ... and here you have it! 
> 
> I'm very much looking forward to where the story is heading - overall it feels rather wholesome with some sprinklings of past darkness and eventual smut. The tags will change to reflect what happens! 
> 
> I feel a bit rusty writing creatively again, so please excuse any and all mistakes.

"Hermione" a voice called out from behind her. With a sigh and an ingenious spell of her own creation, she found out the voice belonged to Ron, and unfortunately Harry was with him too.

Knowing who the voice belonged to, Hermione walked quicker. She did NOT want them to catch her. Ron had tried repeatedly to talk to her, and all he'd done was make things worse. She'd even given him 5 chances, but he'd blown them all – Harry too.

Though the boys had longer strides than her, she knew Diagon Alley like the back of her hand. It helped that he'd had to hide from reporters on a regular basis as they never seemed to leave her alone. Ever since the war, the Trio was always in the news one way or another, and because she tried to escape the reporters, this just seemed to pique their interest even more. They only time they left her alone in Diagon Alley was when she was with Severus. It had gotten so bad last year she didn't dare leave Hogwarts without him, but he was away, and she had to find something for her new Severus, her fox. Maybe calling her new fox friend Severus would be a bad idea for her sanity. Only time would tell.

"Stop avoiding us!" It was Harry this time, and she could tell they were getting closer. She just needed a few more steps then she could hide in her dark nook. Hermione had discovered it accidentally the first time she hid from them, and over time it had become a sad routine.

She rounded the corner and reached her nook, flattening herself against the wall just in time. She could hear their hushed conversation as they passed.

"All I want her to do is apologise Harry. She ruined everything! Mum is still distraught and she –"

"Mate, you deserve an apology. I'm not arguing with you there. Don't worry, we'll get it out of her one way or another," Harry said as they walked right past her spot.

It wasn't the first time she'd heard them say something like that, but it _was _the first time she could clearly hear the underlying threat. Maybe she should have told Minerva or Severus, but would they believe her? Two of the precious Golden Trio with bloodlust for the third. No way. The one time she had mentioned their 'less than enthusiastic bordering on mean' behaviour in her letters, all Severus had done and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'why are you bothering me with this?'

Hermione waited a few more minutes to make sure they didn't double back before joining the crowd and making her way to the Magical Menagerie. Upon entering, she realised she needed more than just a few bits for her fox friend, bits that would require help. Damn Crooks for being such a fussy pet.

Thankfully, it seemed it was a quiet day, and so was able to spot Mr Morgan quickly. 

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione said to his back. Mr Morgan reminded her of what Albus Dumbledore _could _have been. He was always kind, always giving, and he still had time for everyone. Unlike his fellow shopkeepers, Mr Morgann was a well kept, clean-shaven elderly wizard who wore a dark purple three-piece suit instead of wizard robes. After a few incidences with fire breathing dragons, he had learnt the hard way that whilst comfortable, wizard robes were highly flammable. Though it wasn't until a few critters got lost in his robes that he finally made the change from wizarding robes to a muggle three-piece suit. 

"Yes - ah! Miss Granger, so lovely to see you again. Are you here for Crookshank's special order?"

She nodded, turning crimson because she had initially forgotten. What type of cat mother was she? Forgetting her cat's supplements. 

"But I get the feeling that's not all?" Mr Morgan said, smiling. Hermione was one of his best customers, if only because she emailed him weekly to talk about her rescues. They'd worked out a deal after the tenth letter - he'd provide all she needed to let them recover, and she'd run arithmetic equations for him when they were needed.

"I've rescued a fox. I found him this morning, and he seems to have a sprained ankle. For all that I've gathered over the years, I've never dealt with a fox before. I was wondering if you had anything that might help him heal faster?" 

"A fox, you say?" Mr Morgan said, stroking his chin. "Quite unusual, especially for this time of the year. How odd. Maybe he was a familiar that escaped. I tell you what, if you send me a picture of him I'll pop it up in the shop window. That way if someone is looking for him, they'll find him. As to how to help him heal, I'll give you double of your regular order - feed one vial to Crooks and one to your fox, and he should heal up in no time at all."

Hermione beamed at Mr Morgan. It was the perfect solution! If only she'd thought of it earlier she could have gotten a headstart on preparing lost or found posters, but no matter. 

"Out of interest, what are the markings?" Mr Morgans asked, nudging Hermione from her musings.

"Midnight black with a white-tipped tail." He raised a brow. Interesting, he thought. He had a niggling a the back of his mind that he'd come across a similar fox before. He'd have to consult his journals as he never usually forgot an animal if he'd seen it before. 

"Well, send me a picture by owl, and I'll do what I can. Let me just get your order together, and you can be on your way."

"Thank you so much, Mr Morgan!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling at the prospect of helping her fox. No creature deserved to be alone, especially no familiar. Resisting the urge to twiddle her thumbs, Hermione looked around the shop. She'd visited Mr Morgan's at least monthly, but she still managed to find something new every time she picked up her orders. The shop was dark to accommodate light sensitivity, but it wasn't so dark that you couldn't see everything. The same went for space - every animal had plenty of space to move around freely. The second level held the more dangerous creatures, and the one time Severus had accompanied her he'd spent his time upstairs while she had perused the lizards. She'd always wanted one as a child and found them endlessly fascinating. 

A soft hoot caught Hermione's attention, and she turned to look at the most gorgeous black owl she'd ever seen. The owl was rather hard to see as the cage was pushed up into a corner around the side of the counter. Not a place many would look. 

"Oh my, aren't you beautiful," she whispered. 

The owl ruffled its feathers at her praise. It stared at her unblinkingly as if it were carrying out an assessment. Maybe it was, Hermione thought. The staring content lasted a few minutes before Mr Morgan slammed a crate down on the counter. 

"And she knows it," he said, chuckling to himself. 

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes from her cage. "Does she have a name?" 

"Her name is Sasha. She's a temperamental old soul. Most people don't usually even realise she's there. She used to be front and centre because her type is a rare sort, but she wouldn't have it. Didn't shut up all night long until one day we found the right spot, didn't we girl?"

Sasha glared at him, but as Mr Morgan reached his fingers into her cage, she nibbled on them affectionately before turning her gaze back towards Hermione. 

"Sasha likes you," he said to Hermione. "Rare, as she doesn't like anyone but me most of the time." He then turned to address Sasha, "She's the one?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

A soft hoot was Sasha's answer, as well as a glare that could rival a particular potion's master on a good day. Silly human, it said. 

"Alright, alright. Hermione's a good one. Take care of her."

Hermione looked at Mr Morgan, then Sasha, then Mr Morgan. She was thoroughly confused, she's just popped in to grab some supplies! She wasn't prepared to take care of yet another animal. What would Crooks say? Hell, what would Minerva say? There was a strict 1 pet limit on students and teachers that Minerva bent for her from time to time.

"What's going on?" she asked, wanting to make sure she knew what was actually happening.

"Sasha has chosen you as her human, and she's not easily swayed. Looks like you have another one to add to your brood! Let me go grab her things. I'll be right back. If you want to unlatch the cage dear, be my guest." he said, disappearing through the door next to Sasha's cage. 

Hermione shook her head after he was gone from view then turned to look at Sasha. "Really?" she asked, "you really think I'm your human? But I have a cat, and I've just found a fox this morning that was injured and don't even get me started on Crooks - he doesn't play well with others -"

Sasha screeched and ruffled her feathers at Hermione. She then pushed her beak through the cage and unlatched her enclosure, leaving the door to swing open and whack against her cage as she flew to Hermione's shoulder.

Chuckling, Hermione turned to look at her, "I guess when he said 'if you want to unlatch the cage' he wasn't talking to me, huh?" Sasha nibbled Hermione's ear in response. 

"But are you sure?" Hermione said, worrying her lip, "Really sure? I _ do _ have one full-time pet and another that might be staying for a bit."

Annoyed at her new human's anxiousness, Sasha pecked at Hermione's ear.

"Ow! Okay! I guess you're coming home with me! Sheesh."

Pleased with the turn of events, Sasha rubbed against Hermione and closed her eyes.

"She's an independent one. Reminds me of your Crooks," Mr Morgan said, appearing behind the counter again. "She'll be good for you! She's waited a long time for someone compatible with her to come along. I know you'll treat her right, but if you have any problems or questions, please don't hesitate to message me. Sasha has been with me so long she's a part of our family. She won't need a cage as she's well trained - the old girl only sat quietly in her old one because she was waiting for the right person to come along - she usually spent her nights upstairs with me." Hermione saw him wipe a tear from the corner of his eye but didn't comment on it out of respect. "Now, I have everything you'll need for Sasha, Crooks, and our little fox friend. There's a full list of Sasha's favourite treats and what's she's trained to do."

Hermione took the proffered package from Mr Morgan and was about to thank him profusely before he placed a hand upon hers. "If it were anyone else I'd have doubts, but not with you. You're a good one. All I ask is that you let her fly free so she can visit occasionally."

"Of course," she said, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. "Always." 

* * *

"Boys, I'm home, and I have treats!" Hermione yelled, and she shut the door behind her. Though they were nowhere to be seen, she knew the couldn't have gone far as her wards were still intact. 

Plopping the many bags on the coffee table, Hermione fell onto the sofa, only to receive an annoyed nip on the ear by Sasha.

"Ow! Sorry. I forgot you were there. You're rather good at blending into the mess that is my hair, you know." Hermione reached forward to grab one of the bags of owl treats Mr Morgan had given her and fed Sasha a few in apology. 

She'd just begun to settle in for a nap, all the adrenaline wasn't useful for keeping a caffeine buzz going, when she heard a loud noise. 

Sasha screeched and flew off her shoulder and towards the noise. Fearing the worst, Hermione scrambled after Sasha. She chased Sasha and found her perched on top of her cooker in the little kitchen area. Looking down, Hermione could see that her favourite mug was on the floor, dented. The only reason all her crockery hadn't broken as she'd had to place an unbreakable charm on them after Crooks had decided to investigate his new home at the start of term. A bag of flour had been split down the middle, and the floor was covered in two sets of prints. The plate of biscuits Minerva had baked for her last week were now in the very full, very soapy sink. 

Sucking in a breath, Hermione set her sights on Crooks and Severus. They'd frozen in action at Sasha's screech, and Hermione could see that each animal was covered in flour, soap, and water. 

"Living room," she whispered, and knowing not to mess with his Mistress Crooks mouthed on Severus' ear and lightly dragged him towards the fireplace. 

Hermione let out a breath. "All good?" she asked her latest companion, getting a light nip in response. "I'm sorry, this wasn't how I expected the first meeting to go. Will you wait in here for now while I deal with them?"

Hooting in acceptance, Sasha flew to Hermione's bedroom. She made a show of making herself comfortable on the wooden bed frame. Of course, it was a _complete _coincidence that Sasha had chosen the only spot that could be seen from the living room, the same place the two boys were currently sat in, peering at the interloper from a distance. Sasha merely winked at them before closing her eyes and settling in for a nap. 

Hermione took a few calming breaths before stalking towards her familiar and her rescue. "Sit," she commanded, and both animals obeyed. 

Peering down at the mess they'd made, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a few simple cleaning spells on them, followed by a spell she'd created to keep two pets from further mischief. Neither could now attack the other until morning. Oh, they could lightly nip at each other, but doing so would cause their fur to stand on end. Hermione knew that it was Crookshanks' least favourite animal control spell, but it worked. The first time she'd used it, it had only taken a week for him to learn the spell meant business. After four nights of mayhem, Hermione had watched Crooks spend a whole day attempting to groom himself back to normal, only to find that as soon as he even thought about mischief one patch of his fur would stand on end, and _nothing _would fix it until she willed it so. It was an efficient deterrent.

It was Crooks that Hermione first paid attention to, "I CANNOT believe you Crooks. You absolutely know better than to antagonise and destroy. We had this conversation just last year. You'll be sleeping in here, for now, no bedtime cuddles or morning scritches. And you," she said, turning to look at Severus, "you're new, and you're young - at least I think you are. You might not know better, but this is your first and only chance. I will happily take care of you and help you so long as you respect my property and my home. You will also sleep out here with Crooks for now." 

Severus and Crooks lowered themselves to the floor, both knowing better than to argue with an irate Hermione. 

"Do we have a deal?" Hermione asked, impatiently tapping her foot. She knew they could understand her and Crooks had done something similar the last time she'd brought a stray home to look after. 

Crooks meowed in response, and Severus nodded his head. "Good," Hermione said. "Now, I'm going to bed before either one of you come up with another clever idea to destroy more my property. I expect to see both of you cooperating tomorrow."

With a final nod to them both, Hermione stalked towards her bedroom in a foul mood. Shutting the door, she realised it was still somewhat light outside, and a quick _tempus _showed that it was only 6pm, but she was exhausted. Maybe an early night instead of caffeine was in order. 

Sasha let her complete her bedtime routine and get into bed before hopping down off the wooden bedpost and onto Hermine's pillow. 

"Believe it or not Sasha, Crooks is a usually very good boy. I thought Severus - the black fox, was also rather pleasant. Looks like I was wrong. I'll sort them both out tomorrow, though if it continues, I'll have to see if Minerva can take Severus. It's just too much at the moment otherwise." Hermione reached over to stroke Sasha's feathers and mumbled sleepily "you'd love the human Severus, he's just your type. You'd match too, both of you all black and imposing but real softies on the inside." 

Chuffed with Hermione's praise, Sasha snuggled into her new Mistresses side and kept one eye on the door to the bedroom. Even she could see that Mistress need a good night's sleep, and she was determined Hermione would get it. 

* * *

"You are an idiot," Crooks said, grooming his tail. He's managed to claim his usual spot on Hermione's preferred chair, leaving Severus to sleep on the floor. Right now, he had no regrets. Bedtime was his favourite time, and his Mistress had even gone to bed _early! _Think of all the cuddling he could have had! 

"I am not!" Severus said, appalled at the notion he was the reason they were both in the metaphorical doghouse. 

"If you were used to your form, you wouldn't have gone chasing after that piece of _fluff _thinking it was a rabbit. But no, Mr Know It All thinks he can blend in seamlessly with barely any recent practice in his animagus form." 

Severus yipped at the ginger menace and flicked his tail in annoyance. He had far more control than he was given credit for thank you very much. At least, he thought he did. If he _really _thought about it, he hadn't spent longer than ten minutes here or there as a fox in years ...

"You _might _have a point," he groused.

"I know I'm right. Now, I'd get an early night if I were you, the nightmares will start soon. The house-elves will be along shortly to open her door, so we can comfort her, but sometimes it takes a while," Crooks said, settling into his favourite spot.

"Nightmares," Severs asked, unsure if he actually wanted to know.

Crooks opened one sleepy eye to look at him. "Why do you think she drinks so much coffee? She gets maybe 3 or 4 good hours of broken sleep a night."

"Well, fuck."

"Exactly. Now, buckle up buttercup, your work has just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is keeping as safe as they can. <3


	5. Nightmares

The screaming started at 9 pm. Severus had barely slept for fear of what the night would bring, and the screams were almost a welcome reprieve from his musings. He'd spent the past three hours pacing the living room and occasionally dodging a swat from Crookshanks. Just because they'd come to an understanding didn't mean that they'd play nicely _all_ the time.  


"Charlotte will be along soon," Crooks said slowly. The broken sleep was even taking a toll on him. It was a good job he was excellent at catnapping.  


"Charlotte," Severus asked. "Who's Charlotte?"  


"Hermione's house-elf."

"Why do I not know about her?" Severus asked, trying to block out Hermione's screams. He couldn't do anything for her while the door was shut and he'd tried earlier to open it with no success. Every single time he tried to open the door a patch of his fur stood on end. It was maddening!  


"It was a secret bonding after the war. Charlotte was alone and near death when Hermione found her, and naturally, she took Charlotte in and bonded with her. No one was supposed to find out, the only other person that is aware of Charlotte is the Headmistress as she had to oversee their bonding. Well, the only other person until now."  


"But why," Severus asked, pressing the cat. Hermione had never mentioned a house-elf to him, or at least he didn't remember any mention of one.

Stretching out on the chair, Crookshanks took a moment before replying. "She was scared. She spent so long advocating for house-elf rights, and now she was bonded to one. What would the media say if they found out?" Crookshanks muttered, leaping off Hermione's chair and joining Severus.  


Severus didn't respond. He paced near Hermione's bedroom door, but he didn't dare try to open it again.

"Charlotte _should_ be along any moment now. The only times she's been late are either when another house-elf questions her, or she's too far out of proximity for the wards to notify her. Day to day she works for Hogwarts, but will come when Hermione needs her."

"Hermione set upwards for her house-elf?"  


Crookshanks looked at him with reproach, "Of course! This is Hermione granger we're talking about." He started to groom himself but found that Severus' pacing was making him unsettled. "Sit down," he snapped. "You'll wear yourself out, and this will be a long night."  


They waited in silence, tails occasionally brushing against each other. It seemed like an age before a loud crack sounded, and they saw Hermione's elf appear. When she turned to look at them, Severus could see that Charlotte was an unusually tall elf and took after Dobby in looks. She had a stern face that reminded him of Molly Weasley, and he had a niggling feeling that she was just as protective as the Weasley matriarch.   


"Charlotte is here. Missy SPEW locked her door again," she said glaring at Crooks.   


"Don't look at me! It was this guy," Crooks said, nodding to Severus. "He's the one that locked us out.”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Severus and snapped her fingers. Crooks disappeared with a hiss, and he was left with a very pissed off house elf. He could hear Hermione's screaming settling and realised Charlotte had transported Crookshankns right to Hermione. Impressive little elf.   


"Charlotte I-" he started.  


"Severus Snape. I see you human, and now you're not. Explain."   


Severus paused before answering. Crookshanks knew him well enough to respect his authority. Charlotte did not.   


"I'm trying to help her-"

"By deceiving her?" Charlotte interrupted. She did **not** look pleased.   


"Yes," he said, biting the bullet. "Hermione's in pain, and she won't let anyone help. I want to help her."  


"But you're lying to her. Mistress doesn't like liars."  


"Hermione isn't able to look after herself, surely you've seen that," he said softly.   


Charlotte bit her lip and played with her pristine white apron, she ran her fingers over the small embroidered 'House of Granger' and nodded to herself. "You have two weeks then I tell Mistress." Giving Severus one last appraising look, she snapped her fingers, and the door to Hermione's bedroom opened. Before Severus could argue that he might need more time, she vanished, leaving a very bewildered Severus.   


It seemed Hermione had far more secrets than he realised which was odd since they'd become close. Granted, there were a fair few things Severus had kept from her, but that was different. He used to be a spy, and it didn't feel right telling anyone his darker truths.   


Severus was startled out of his musings when he could hear Hermione start to whimper, and he trotted into the bedroom to see Crookshanks lying on Hermione's chest, rubbing his face against her cheek and purring.

"She clams quicker this way," Crookshanks said not even looking at him. "So don't make any smart comments." 

Knowing he couldn't do anything more, he jumped up onto Hermione's bed and curled up by her feet.   


"She's gone through great pain." 

Both of them looked up to see their new companion ruffle her feathers and glared at them.  


"Not our doing," said Crooks.

"Even though you're lying to her," Sasha said pointedly to Severus who huffed.   


"For the last time, I am not here to cause her harm; I want to help her. My stay here is temporary to see what I can do, and then I will transform again," Severus explained, attempting to not snap at Hermione's new pet. 

"So many say. I am wise beyond my years, and many presume to know the needs of another, yet they do not ask the one in question." 

Severus scoffed, which as a fox sounded more like a sneeze, "What right do you have to tell us that? You're new here."  


Sasha bristled at his tone, "I've watched her for years, granted I've only seen her a few times a month, but I've seen the changes where many would miss them. For example, there were two boys she used to visit the Magical Menagerie with, no longer accompany her. That, and her wand has changed."  


That caught Severus' attention. "What of her wand?" he asked. 

"It's dark, darker than her original wand, and it didn't originally belong to her."  


Severus was distracted from his train of thought as Hermione started to whimper in her sleep. He saw Crooks try to comfort her, but as she tossed and turned, she threw the ginger cat from the bed and onto the floor.   


"She does this every night?" Severus asked, stunned he never knew.   


"Every damn night. Are you going to stand there or make yourself helpful?" Crookshanks said tiredly. "If you don't want to help get lost, it's going to be a long night, and I'm not in the mood for your antics."   


"I'll help," Severus said, "just tell me what to do."  


Crookshanks gave him an appraising look as he jumped back onto Hermione's bed. "Hmm. Sleep on her feet, that normally helps. But if she starts crying, move to her head." 

Knowing it wasn't the time or place to ask why Severus crawled over to her feet and made sure to lay his full weight on her.   


With Severus at her feet, Crookshanks on her chest, and Sasha softly hooting they tried, failed, and tried again to keep Hermione sleeping soundly throughout the night.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to a mouthful of fur. Spluttering, she sat up and saw that both Crooks and Severus had curled up against each other on her chest, and looking up, she saw Sasha snoozing on the top of her pillow.  


Smiling to herself, she grabbed her wand. Hermione carefully levitated both animals to the foot of her bed without waking them. Then she slipped out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen; she needed coffee.

Upon entering the living room, she sighed at the site.

"Charlotte," she called softly. 

The elf in question appeared almost silently. Charlotte had worked hard to develop silent apparition out of necessity. Hermione had spent the first few months after their bonding in fear of calling Charlotte due to the telltale loud crack of apparition that usually accompanied her presence. At first, it had upset Charlotte, but after Hermione had explained why, she slowly understood. Charlotte wasn't like Winky or Dobby. While she was loyal to her Mistress, she'd also done her very best to educate herself and speak the standard Queen's English reasonably well. Hermione had even sat with her to help after they'd built up a bond.   


"Mistress would like coffee and breakfast?" Charlotte asked, already knowing the answer to her question. She'd had good intentions by swapping the coffee for her special green juice yesterday, but it seemed it hadn't done Mistress any good. She'd try again another day; it didn't seem the right moment today.   


"Please Charlotte, a few slices of toast - oh and some sausages and crumpets too." The kitchen caught Hermione's eye, and she sighed. "Also, if you wouldn't mind working your magic in the kitchen, I'd be most grateful. I have a new houseguest at the moment, and he and Crooks don't seem to be getting along just yet."  


Charlotte didn't bat an eyelid. "Of course Mistress. Anything else?"   


"No, not at the moment. Thank you."  


"Very well." Charlotte pulled a mug of hot coffee from behind her back and placed it on Hermione's table. "Coffee for Mistress," she said, then snapped her fingers and vanished.   


Chuckling to herself, Hermione curled up in her chair and levitated the mug of coffee towards her. Sighing in contentment, Hermione realised that for once she felt reasonably rested, well 'reasonably rested' when compared to most other nights. Maybe she would even manage to get some work done today! She had no classwork today, and she wanted to make the most of the day getting to know both Severus and Sasha. 

Almost as if her thoughts had summoned them, Severus trotted in carrying a disgruntled Crookshanks on his back, and Sasha swooped through the doorway and landed on Hermione's shoulder. 

"Hello you," she cooed to Sasha, who nibbled her ear in response.   


Crookshanks meowed from below, and she patted the space next to her. "Come on then. I know you can jump. You too, Severus."  


Both animals looked at each other, then tried to beat the other to the spot beside Hermione. Crookshanks won out, and Severus curled up beside him.

"Don't worry Severus, I'll give you some cuddles later," Hermione said, smiling down at them. She was thankful they seemed to have overcome whatever had them tearing at each other last night. She didn't know if she could deal with another 'surprise' like that.   


"Today we're all going to get acquainted with one another. I found a neat spell in a book Servers, human Severus, let me borrow, and it's supposed to make communicating with your familiars easier." She turned to look at Severus. "Unfortunately I don't know if it will work on you little one, but we can try."   


Pleased with her plans, Hermione sipped her coffee and strokes Crookshanks' fur with her free hand. Maybe today would be a good day. After all, she hadn't had one of those in weeks, and she was long overdue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like/comment if you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
